List of notable individuals killed by Elena Trotskaya
Note that this list is non-exhaustive and will be added to as Elena Trotskaya adds more kills to her collection. Fred Harrigan (2151 AC) Trotskaya's self-proclaimed archenemy is the only individual who she has killed twice, both during the 2151 Hammerfall Games. The first time she impaled him through the heart with her fusion sword Deymos, slaying him at the cost of her own life. The second time they fought, after being resurrected, Trotskaya successfully defeated Harrigan by throwing Sonavier Opal's ignited glaive through his chest before ripping off his arm, smashing his helmet to pieces with it and using her gauntlet-blades to wrench his skull apart. As with before, however, he was resurrected and returned to the New Frenco Empire, and Trotskaya is yet to kill him a third time. Jedidiah Rogers (2152 AC) Trotskaya's oldest nemesis, better known as Pandemonium, was thought originally to have been killed during the Battle of Bezymianny Fortress, thrown into the bowels of the volcano by her and left to die. When it was revealed that Rogers survived, she planned to destroy the psyker-ork by allowing him to kidnap her during the 2152 Kursk Celebratory Parade, thus luring him into a deviously-crafted trap months in the making (originally intended for Alain). Rogers took the bait, and when he attempted to psionically possess her, she attacked him with a hidden psychic circuit-breaker that crippled his nervous system, rendering him powerless and allowing her to easily subdue him. More than eager to prevent the psyker-ork from making yet another comeback, Trotskaya smashed Rogers' skull open with a metal chair, dashing his brains across the floor and disposing of him once and for all. Vasiliy Kuznetsov (2134) The former boyfriend of Trotskaya who orchestrated for her to be gang-raped was located in 2134 after a tip-off from the Supreme Leader, who believed that she was ready to learn the truth behind her turning into a hypersoldier. Once Trotskaya got his hands on him, she savagely tortured Kuznetsov for a period of two weeks before allowing him to expire from malnutrition. After his death, she took his body and soulforged his carbonised remains into the blade for the weapon that would eventually become Deymos. Anton Goremykin (2134) When Trotskaya tortured her boyfriend to death, she learned from him that the mastermind behind Project Chthonia had paid him off to rape her so that he could procure her. When the general learned of Kuznetsov's betrayal, he turned coat in 2134 in order to escape her, destroying all evidence behind the project in the process - including seeing to the murder of Ivan Golovkin, her mentor. Enraged, Trotskaya chased him to Sunikagrad, singlehandedly storming the National People's Senate and confronting him atop the south tower. After a brief but ferocious battle, she threw the traitorous general off of the side - though Trotskaya herself does not actually know if he fell to his death, or if the adjacent Neva River broke his fall and he survived. She has never cared to find out the truth behind the matter. Hammerhead (2132) In her battle to free Erika Drago, daughter of her trainer Vyacheslav Drago, Trotskaya fought the girl's captor - Tatiana Chernova, known better as Hammerhead, in 2132. After Trotskaya easily slaughtered her way through the raider boss' honour guard, Hammerhead made a pitiful attempt to kill her, only to be disarmed and brutally eviscerated with her own Reaper chainblade. Odradek (2132) The legendary Czech-born assassin Matyas Zima, or Odradek, proved a far, far more capable opponent than Hammerhead, who Trotskaya had fought and easily killed just minutes before. He came extremely close to slaying her with his double-sided fusion sword, his regenerative abilities healing every wound that she landed upon him. The badly-injured Trotskaya, however, managed to blast him through the torso with a Grom-7 shotgun, using the brief window that she had while he was stunned from such a heavy wound to pin him to the wall. While he struggled to pull the punji stick out of himself, Trotskaya fetched a flare and a kerosene hose, lit and threw the flare to his position and turned the hose on him. The extremely-volatile aircraft fuel immediately set the assassin afire, just as he freed himself, and he was incinerated by the makeshift flamethrower before he could regain full strength. Even then, Trotskaya refused to ever be certain that Odradek was truly dead, since he was already proven to be capable of completely regenerating even from a single fragment of his body. Hermann Fegelein (2151 AC) The unidentified Singaporean commander who named himself after Nazi SS-Gruppenführer Hermann Fegelein met his end at the hand of Trotskaya during the Singaporean Civil War, who was more than eager to repay the conniving Antic Order supreme commander for his clever but misguided antic on her. When the General confronted him in his bunker in Kalibo, Philippines, Fegelein resigned to his fate and displayed eagerness for Trotskaya to kill him; she obliged by blasting his torso apart with her PP-2T Tiran plasma pistol Fobos. Setiawan Herianto (2151 AC) When Trotskaya's marauding armies laid waste to Zamboanga during her sweep of the Philippines, Setiawan Herianto - the best friend of future Republik Progresibo ng Amur commander Wahyu Sukanto - was among those slain by her personally. Sukanto describes in grim detail to his lover Sophie Bu how Trotskaya ripped Herianto's heart out of his chest with her bare hands before leaving him to die along with the rest of his mortally-wounded family. It is this death that spurs Sukanto to swear revenge on the General and to conspire with Kristijan Zivkovic and Pandemonium to destroy her. Svetlana (2150 MC) This Narodnaya Volya operative had the great misfortune of falling into Trotskaya's clutches after being exchanged for information on the Alpha Programme to Jane Smyth. Svetlana and her three fellow operators were in the employ of Atlas at the time of the Caliphate Crisis in preparation for the Emancipation Plot. However, after ISIS, a constituent of the Greater Islamic Caliphate, reneged on their deal with the Final Thirteen, Trotskaya used a choke pear to torture Svetlana into revealing Atlas's whereabouts, after which she disposed of the turncoat operative by impaling her through the skull with her gauntlet-blade. Prokhor Stahlrim (2153) Trotskaya's ascendancy to Grand Curatrix necessitated that she dispose of the incumbent Curator - Stahlrim. Bursting into his mansion with a squad of troops from the Eighth VDV Regiment, she confronted the Curator in his living room looking out of the window as the military coup progressed (with Supreme Marshal Anzhela Sokolova, ally of Trotskaya, seeing to the purge of the National People's Senate) and attempted to place him under arrest. Explaining that he was expecting her coup to transpire and that "I've gotten kind of bored with life anyway ... there's not a lot left that life can throw at you, except death", he launched a ferocious surprise attack on Trotskaya as a final attempt to impress her. Stahlrim proved to be far more competent a combatant than even Trotskaya expected, singlehandedly killing her entire entourage, disarming Trotskaya of her sword and tearing out her left eye, but she ultimately triumphed over the Curator and pulled off his head with her bare hands, cementing her ascendancy. Nikolai Pavlov (2158 AC) The former chief of the Red Guard and General Gennady Ermakov's predecessor as governor of Jotunheim was also responsible for organising the planet's security systems, his job becoming especially important when Trotskaya moved her daughter, Yulia, to the fortress-world for her own safety. Upon learning of General Nigel Steele's clandestine attack on the planet - five hours after he had already departed - she secretly offered Ermakov the job. The other officers only learned that Ermakov was now in charge after Trotskaya gathered them all into Jotunheim Citadel's conference chamber and, after very keenly asserting that the safety of her daughter was paramount, impaled the disgraced Pavlov on a yard-brush and left him on the table to bleed to death before the horrified congregation. Needless to say, Ermakov acted quickly to prevent a repeat of Steele's raid from occurring. Vaasi Idris (2174 MC) The Utannic commander of the ground invasion of Europe and Russia during the alien invasion of Sol met his end in the October of 2174, toward the very end of the war. After being ambushed and taken alive by the Eighth VDV Regiment, at the helm of which was Trotskaya, she personally executed General Idris via blood eagle and riveted him to a triad, crucifying him. Notably, he did not scream or even cry during his hideous death, expressing genuine acceptance of defeat and admiration for the woman who was the first (and last) enemy commander to beat him - much to her great frustration, as she had desired to have him suffer.